digisambajafandomcom-20200214-history
Samba de Roda
IN PROGRESS (Don't judge us) Pronounced "Samba je HO-da" Recording (Needed) History Form The form is somewhat modular; any break can be played at any time. However, it usually follows this rough form: #Intro #Ride #*(Break 1 and/or 2 interspersed) #6/8 Section #Intro AKA Break 3 #Ride #*(Breaks 2 and/or 4 interspersed) #End Chart Introduction ("Lo": Surdos) ("Hi": Caixa, Repique, Tamb) Song starts with Timbal playing its ride for a few bars, and then: Ride Is there a better way of communicating this? Is this still accurate? -- Damienbradley (talk) 06:46, October 13, 2015 (UTC) 3rd Surdo and Timbal play pattern 1 out of breaks 1&4, pattern 2 out of breaks 2 & 3. Samba Duro 3rd Part 2: | o--- ---o o--- ---o | o--- ---o o--- ---o | Timbal P2: | otts btto otts bf-o | t=touches, f=flam, swung Break 1 This break is 16 bars long. Repinique, caixa, tamborim, timbal continue on ride until bar 16. For this break: B - whole band in unison S - all surdos 1 - 1st Surdo 3 - 2nd & 3rd Surdos Surdo: | S--- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | | S--- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | | S--- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | | S--- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- 333 | | 1--- ---- ---- 3-3 | 1--1 ---- ---- 333 | | 1--- ---- ---- 3-3 | 1--1 ---- ---- 333 | | 1--- ---- ---- 3-3 | 1--1 ---- ---- 333 | | 1--- ---- ---- S--- | B--B B--B B--B BBB | (Ride) Break 2: One-bar break. % = 32nd notes Band: | B--B --B- -B-- B-B- | Rep: | o-%o -%o- %o-- o-o- | Timb: | s-%s -%s- %s-- s-s- | Break 3 This is the same as the introduction. Break 4 This bar is 17 bars long. For 16 bars, the repinique, caixa, tamborim and timbal continue on ride. Chocalho and bell rest. Entire band stops on beat 4 of the last bar. The whole band plays the pattern in bar 17 before returning to the ride. Surdo: | X--- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--X | | -X-X ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--X | | -X-X ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--X | -X-X ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--X | | -X-X ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--X | -X-X ---- ---- ---- | ---- ---- XXXX X--- | Finally: Band: | X--X X--X X--X XXX | (Ride) 6/8 Section This is called with three fingers, but with the hand turning back and forth (adds up to 6). In reality this is in 12/8. We simply go from dividing the beat into 4 (16 16th notes) to dividing the beat into 3 (12 8th notes). The tempo stays the same at first; however, we can optionally speed up the tempo substantially after this section starts. At first just Timbal and Surdo play. The patterns they play before and after the transition sound similar enough to make for a seamless transition between the two patterns: Ending: Band: | oooo oooo oooo oooo | oooo oooo oooo oooo | | oooo oooo oooo oooo | oooo oooo oooo oooo | Timb/Rep: | 666666 666666 o--- o--o | ---- Tamborim: | 3-3-3- 3-3-3- o--- o--o | ---- Caixa: | oooo oooo o--- o--o | ---- 3rd Surdo: | oooo oooo o-oo ho-o | o shaded notes are sticked RR LR-L R 1+2Surdo: | ---- ---- --oo ho-o | o sticked --RR LR-L | R Source - CBC 2011 Week 1- Marcio Peter. 6/8 section is my arrangement and not from CBC. Sources Category:Current Songs Category:Incomplete Category:Needs Recording